Wocrypso
Lands of Wocrypso Ord Once a super continent but was splintered during the Great Shift, the largest landmass retained the name Ord. It now consists of three countries Aratangen to the west, Niveria in the middle, and Ilblath to the east. Aratangen Home of the Great Alliance, this country has recovered from the battles with the Dark Lord and has flourished during the Third Era. Niveria The country that was once the seat of power of the Dark Lord has since been ruled by the drow and their empress. Ilblath A land scorched by the intense rays of the sun a massive desert known as The Badlands covers majority of the country dividing it in two. The northern half of the country is where majority of the population calls home under the rule of Sovereign Akela. The Misty Isles Large islands that were once part of Ord but have since scattered across the Ivacion Sea, these islands were long forgotten and well hidden due to being within the Devouring Fog. Sodara Island of Beastfolk and the only source of the highly sought after Prismatic Opal the unique gem has many different uses. The recently discovered island has now been welcomed to the world with open arms due to the material. Taihoth Land of the giants the island is hidden by powerful magic keeping outsiders from entering and those who leave the island may never find their home again. All who do find the island are treated as hostile unless travelling with a giant or a giantkin. The Henir Known as the Heavenly beings comprising of Luivar and Anidur. They are the most powerful creations of Shaelsothe and among the first to be created. Calendar and the Passage of Time A calendar year in Wocrypso is 363 days over the course of twelve months. This is the elven calendar and is widely used in all countries. Days of the Week # Xobrd # Rytehn # Grik # Trocusk # Eolt # Jyca # Dava The days follow a standard 24 hour cycle Months # Brinstar 31 days # Hundar 30 days # Redikir 30 days # Saileca 28 days # Doustond 31 days # Talgrend 30 days # Aerstunn 31 days # Kelmir 29 days # Froud 31 days # Oskbult 31 days # Ipr 30 days # Vultros 31 days Seasons # Winter: Vultros 11th - Redikir 21st # Spring: Redikir 22nd - Talgrend 16th # Summer: Talgrend 17th - Froud 22nd # Fall: Froud 23rd - Vultros 10th Races of Wocrypso Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, Gnomes, Tieflings, Half-Elves, Half-Orcs, Genasi, Aasimar, Goliaths, Firbolgs, Hobgoblins, Goblins, Orcs, Bugbears, Aarakocra, Kenku, Dragonborn, Kobolds, Lizardfolk, Tabaxi, Triton, Tortle, Yuan-ti Pureblood, Centaur, Minotaur, Loxodon, Vedalken, Gith, Changeling, Shifters, and Kalashtar Factions and Societies Groups and organizations both lawful and chaotic spread throughout the world working in the light or shadow for their goals. Wocrypso is home to many organizations and the ones mentioned on the faction page are of the most famous or infamous